There are many drums of different sizes and shapes, that can be used either by striking the skin of the drum with the bare hands, or by using various objects, in particular drumsticks. The African drum is part of the most widely known and used drums. But there are other types of drums and in particular the Guianese drum which has for main characteristic a system of fasteners, called “keys” that make it possible to tune the drum to the sound desired. Such drums (African or Guianese) are generally comprised of a main body made of wood and more specifically of a hollow trunk. The body of the drum generally has a substantially circular section and a substantially cylindrical shape, with a diameter that can be constant over the entire height thereof or variable; for example the diameter can be greater in the upper portion thereof. The Guianese or West Indian drum has the shape of a barrel, and can furthermore be manufactured from wooden slats, like a barrel. On the upper portion of the drum is a stretched skin, with said skin being of animal origin or manufactured from synthetic material. The lower portion of the drum is used to evacuate the sound waves resulting from the pressure of the air when the drum player strikes the stretched skin.
There are many supports for drums, such as described for example in documents German Patent Publication DE 4101495 (Speiser), U.S. Pat. No. 7,128,368, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,858,859. They are not entirely suited to the Guianese, West Indian or African drum. Generally, the player of a Guianese, West Indian or African drum must hold said drum between his knees and must tilt the drum slightly when he plays. It is also possible for the player of the African drum only to fasten the drum by means of straps on his shoulders, with the weight of the drum supported by the player. Alternatively, the player can use a stool and hold the drum between his legs.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,999 describes an improved support device for a musical drum, preferably for an African drum, with said support being in combination with a seat. The support comprises a rigid frame connected to a seat, said frame comprising at least two branches and an opening able to receive the drum in such a way that the drum rests on said frame, with the drum being suspended and the playing surface being tilted on the side opposite the seat. This device allows the musician to play with greater comfort, as he no longer has to support the weight of the drum or to hold it between his knees or his legs. On the other hand, this device has the major disadvantage of not being able to be adapted to any shape of drum, as the frame of the support device is of fixed dimensions, it is as such not possible to use it with drums of which the diameter of the central body is too large. Inversely, drums of small diameter cannot be held by the frame of the device. In addition, the rigidity of the support imposes upon the player to adopt a seating position according to the size and the shape of the drum, and therefore results in more energy being expended by the player, and more or less over the long term according to the frequency of use, pains and stiffness of the back, of the neck and/or of the arms according to the position adopted.